


Art

by TJLaurentide



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJLaurentide/pseuds/TJLaurentide
Summary: Art for stories.





	1. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover work for Apologies, a hodgepodge of short stories from January through December 2018.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Versus, Part One.
> 
> Versus was a story born in a dream one night and fed by music over 3 months. Goal is to have it completed & posted around October 2018.
> 
> Part One covers Season 8, starting at The Good Earth until The Replicator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Versus, Part Two.
> 
> Part Two will cover Season 9 from To Bear Witness to In The Blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Versus Part Three, which takes places during episode 200.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Versus, Part Four.
> 
> Part Four spans the timeline of Angels and Demons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Versus, Part Five.
> 
> Part Five will cover Season 10 from If the Shoe Fits to Lockdown.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Versus Finale


End file.
